Skate
In the bustling streets of New York City, stands a young woman with a bright smile on the footpath. Donning an overall strap-on over a peach shirt w/ stripes and a schoolbag, this woman surveys the ravaged potholes, "keep out" signs and ramps that fill the street. The sight of such haphazard construction would deter anyone away, but clutching her skateboard, the woman nods with a smile. Hey, name's Anita - friends call me Ani. Am I a skateboarder? I would like to think so haha, it's a big passion of mine. However, every-so-often I witness the 'Brakez Crew' skate up by this road. My dream is to roll with them, but they barely notice me. Sure, I might only have like 3 months experience, but i'm like soo ready y'kno! The next time I see those-'' As Anita ponders, a group of six, happy-go-lucky young men and women seize the road with their skateboards, skating across the road executing flips with utmost precision. ''Oh my gosh, the Brakez Crew! This is my time! I will show them what i'm made of! Especially that one at the back...."Faily" Phil.... I may have a lil' crush, heheh.... The Brakez Crew soar through the streets, as Anita brings her skateboard to the ground and gives chase. The crew are all doing their tricks as Anita kicks the pavement hard to try and catch up. Anita sees a ramp protruding from the road and uses it to soar with an ollie. Heh, I am quite the opportunist! Gotta add some style in my chase right? Not before long, Anita is almost up to the Crew. ''You're all about to see what Anita is made of-'' The crew narrowly miss a set of two construction workers lifting up a heavy, wide sheet of glass. They walk onto the middle of the road, directly in the line of Anita. "Wha-!? Oh shoot!" Anita quickly shifts directions and takes a right, only to reach a dead end of the road, culminating onto a big leap onto a downwards slope. Unfortunately for her, she is going way too fast to stop. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!" Anita ollies off the dead end and lands onto the slope, picking up speed as she goes. "Omg omg omg! I'm alive?! Calm down Anita, calm down. You can do this... This is your ultimate test!" Two cyclists come from the left and right of a crossroads Anita is skating past, and nearly hit her. "YIKEEEESS!!!" ... "P....Phil?!" "Ayee! I saw what you did on the helicopter! That was freakin' sickk!" "R...really?!" "I've got you recording on film right now, heck you're about to have the next star on Failywood I reckon!" "Awww...." Anita blushes. "There's a clearing not too far off! Your legendary run's going to come to a close. Hope you end it with a bang!" It's about to enddd...? To think how much i've grown in this one life-threatening, hell of a ride. I gotta get this of my chest, and now's the perfect time. Anita turns her head back towards Phil. "Phil....." "Yehaaa?" "I......" "Yes?" "I.........lov-" "Hey, look out!" "Huh?" Anita turns her head back to see a sprinting athlete directly in her skateboard's path. The athlete cowers, and he and Anita go wide-eyed as they realise what's about to happen. BANG! Anita is sent flying off her skateboard and soars through the air. "AAHHHHHH!!!!" Suddenly, Anita's world turns black. ... Anita collides straight into a pole, after which her body crashes onto the ground as she lays sprawled unconscious on the sidewalk. Onlookers witnessing what occurred walk up to the unconscious Anita. A few are shocked, however most point down at Anita and erupt in laughter. Eventually the Brakez Crew arrive and walk up to her. "Uhhh......so what do we do with her?" "Beats me! But that was freakin' hilarious!!" "Agreed, bruh, we gotta have this chick in our crew!"